1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to determining pixels that are inside a two-dimensional path and, more specifically, to producing a derivative mask that stores a slope direction for each pixel along the two-dimensional path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally a two-dimensional path is triangulated in order to fill the pixels that are inside the path. Triangulation is a computationally intensive that is typically performed on a general purpose processor. The resulting triangles may be filled by a two-dimensional processing engine in order to offload the general purpose processor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to use techniques other than triangulation to determine the pixels that are inside of the two-dimensional path in order to offload the general purpose processor and improve system performance for filling the two-dimensional path.